


instincts

by yuedemao



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Eventual Smut, Fivesome?, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Porn With Plot, alpha!everyone else lol, im sorry for even writing this, omega!zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuedemao/pseuds/yuedemao
Summary: Being an idol is a challenge for an omega, but not as much for Zhangjing whose friends could make him feel better.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/You Zhangjing, Lin Yanjun/You Zhangjing, Wang Ziyi/You Zhangjing, You Zhangjing/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write something entirely different but eh, sometimes the mind and the hands misunderstand each other and that's okay-- if it ends up as omega zhangjing in an 0rgy with em finest alpha men lol
> 
> special thanks to ares & nico, let's just say fivesome so it's cute <3

There's a lot of things an omega could do just as well as an alpha does, Zhangjing firmly believes, and that's what he reminds himself everytime the music stops and he sees everyone's reflection on the mirror walls, all of them catching their breath after a round of practice. Sometimes it's fair like this, where he dances until his muscles strain or sings until his voice was hoarse-- just like everybody else. Honestly, Zhangjing set his eyes on his goal without problem: _I will be an idol, no matter how many suppressants it takes._

Heat suppressants aren't that bad--kind of how paracetamol is all good and working until your body has grown unfortunately immune to it--so they're taken by omegas with precaution and definitely only when necessary. When Zhangjing has successfully become an idol though, the magic pill has since then become an absolute necessity. He may not mind about the cost, but the side effects can't be ignored at this point.

"You're pale," Xukun says. Being the leader who's had the knack for noticing even the littlest things off with the team's balance and individual movements, he stared longer, waiting for Zhangjing to respond whether he still wants to go on or not. Zhangjing tries to give him a small smile, not even daring to look at the rest of the members who turned their heads towards his direction. Xukun licks his lips, deciding for the omega instead. "Please rest for a bit."

Obediently, he nods. He avoids eye contact as he went to the back of the room where their water bottles were, grabbing his own before sitting down on the floor. The music starts again, a gap in the formation visible and it looks so much different with just one person out he wants to stand up and go back there to fill his place.

He can't. He'll ruin it in this state anyway, so he gulps the warm water from his green thermos and feels the cold from the mirror seep through his back; he could only think of the possibility of being sick by the time practice is finished if he doesn't change into new clothes soon. Or go to bed. Or go back to dancing until his sweat goes dry. _Anything_.

"Towel?" Zhangjing must have been out of it for a while when he realized Zhengting was standing in front of him, the new pair of kicks of his blinding white; he looks up at and finds him unfolding an equally white towel. Zhangjing's read a lot of fans gush about Ziyi looking best in white, but here, Zhengting looks ethereal in the same plain colour. But that might just be the hormones talking. "Gotta take care of my favorite vocal."

He chuckles and lifts himself up, letting Zhengting carefully slide his hand under his shirt, the towel the only thing separating the skin of his back from those delicate fingers. Zhengting has pretty fingers, the image replaying in Zhangjing's mind every now and then ever since they first held hands and Zhengting squeezed his. He utters a soft thanks, and Zhengting starts to pat his back to soothe him.

Soon enough, Ziyi approached the two of them, offering a chair that must have been from the other room. Zhangjing takes it willingly; for sure, he cannot keep himself upright in the next minute if his legs are getting more wobbly by the second. "Are you not feeling alright?"

 _Fitness_ , Zhangjing almost rolls his eyes when he remembers the one word that first pops up in his mind whenever Ziyi starts talking. He once was talked into taking a morning jog with him, then a couple of biking sessions, all the way to sharing healthy meals that Ziyi gently explains to him are just as beneficial to omegas as they are to an alpha.

"Dizzy." _Weak_. He could almost say it and nobody would think he isn't. He's one omega in the middle of eight other alphas, and it's just his unlucky day that his heat came in the same week when they all had to practice together. _A few more hours_ , Zhangjing tells himself, _it'll be okay_.

Maybe if he heeded his parents' advice to rethink his decision more than once, or maybe if he got a bit more scared of the celebrity news reports about famous omegas ending up dead for reasons varying from getting attacked to being depressed and suicidal, he wouldn't be here.

That's the actual problem though--society collectively thinks that being an idol is the last thing an omega should handle. It's not impossible for omegas to get into the industry, especially when the most soulful vocals the nation worships are omegas, but being an idol is, like there was an unwritten rule people passed on for generations, a job only for alphas.

 _A few more hours_ \-- Zhangjing clenches his fist as he looks straight ahead, the rest of the members in his vision blurry -- _it'll be okay_.

* * *

He wakes up to the strong smell of lemon, and winces when he recognized something else that wasn't the essence oil he bought for his room's diffuser. He coughs, and when he shifts on the bed he feels how flushed his whole body was. The blankets are making him warmer, _too much warmer_ \-- 

"Zhangjing, no," Yanjun's hand was over his as the blanket was moved back, higher, closer to his neck. Zhangjing wanted to plead, the skin between his thighs rubbing, _burning_. Is it not enough? Does he have to take more of the goddamn pill just to get rid of this _desire to be bred_? He wants to cry, and let Yanjun watch, and maybe then he'll touch him, _more, more_.

Yanjun's hand was cold, like the alpha was ice and Zhangjing wants him to melt, place those hands where it's the warmest. " _Alpha, please..._ "

And then he's left to himself, Yanjun slipping out of the room, but not like he wasn't there at all. Zhangjing pushes the sheets away and tries his best to lie on his stomach, before he lifts his hips and pull his boxers down. He would have to thank Yanjun for leaving him a sweet, sweet smell of the alpha's own arousal, sweet enough that Zhangjing drools over the sheets as he scrambles to touch himself.

"Nnghh..." Zhangjing whimpers, cheek resting against his pillow as his hands frantically moved up and down his erection, the friction frustratingly still not enough; he brings a hand behind himself, fingers catching the slick that has been dripping slowly down his thighs and pushes them into his hole. He gasps, feeling the tight canal swallow his digit whole. _More_. He needs more than just this-- he takes his finger out and adds another, the squelching sound it makes driving him crazy. _More_. He needs somebody, _anybody_ , to fill him up. He reaches for his blanket, bringing it up to his face so he could inhale even the faintest scent the alpha has left. _More_.

He comes, but one that was far from relief; the ache does not stop and the pain has spread from his cock up to his belly. His eyes burn from the sweat that has long soaked his bangs, hair messily sticking on his forehead.

* * *

"We need to help him," Zhengting raises his voice, trying to instigate the rest who's been showing concern since they've arrived at the dorms to _do something_.

Excluding Zhangjing who was in his own bedroom doing _god knows what an omega does when alone in heat_ , and with four members opting to spend the night somewhere else, half of the group were huddled together in Xukun's room. Ziyi was standing by the door, waiting for Yanjun's return from checking on Zhangjing, Zhengting has a hand on his hip, waiting for Xukun to come back from his contemplation. "Can you do it any faster?"

"Okay, okay. I noticed Zhangjing was taking the medication a bit irregularly ever since the variety show guestings piled up," Xukun admits, the rest of the men in the room listening intently. "But I had no idea that this day would come where it wouldn't work."

Ziyi hums. "I should've known when his appetite suddenly grew this past few weeks. I've read about them going through such stage when a heat is about to come."

Zhengting clicks his tongue. "He kept eating, I get it, I remember. But that's not the point. Soon his scent will be too much, and you know what happens next."

The door swings open and Yanjun was there, panting, as an overwhelming amount of pheromones wafted through the air. "I shouldn't have."

* * *

"Zhangjing," Zhangjing stirs when he felt someone breathe against his ear, the familiar voice awakening his insides that craved for attention. "Can you move?"

He shakes his head. He's been trying to satisfy himself for what seems to be an eternity, only to be brought on the edge over and over without the heat subsiding even in the slightest. He can move, perhaps if he tried hard enough, but he can smell them. _Alphas, god, how many alphas were in the house?_ "P-please..."

"I'll help you up, okay?" Ziyi always had this soothing voice that made Zhangjing want to listen, made Zhangjing want to submit. He felt big hands wrap around his arms to help him sit up, and the part of him that was so desperate for the alpha made something clear in his scent: _take me, alpha, please, take control_.

* * *

Yanjun groans behind the door, holding onto the knob like he's a second away from striding back into the omega's room down the hall. He's helped Zhangjing more than once, from way back trainee days, even once during the competition; what's the difference now? _If there's anyone who should touch Zhangjing, it should be me._ "If this goes on any longer..."

Zhengting stares at him sharply, their aggressive pheromones in the room arousing nothing but impatience. "If you go there now, you'll make things worse."

"That's it, we'll all go." Xukun took his wristwatch off and pushed his long sleeves up his arm. "It should end sooner if we just take turns helping him."

They know it wouldn't end sooner that way, _oh, not at all._ But they're alphas, and they instinctively move as a pack.

* * *

Zhangjing trembled as he used one hand to pull on Yanjun's hair, the said alpha on top of him sucking the skin around his nipple and threading his fingers lightly down the omega's abdomen. "Y-yanjun...aahh... please..."

"Hmm?" Yanjun feigns innocence as he trailed kisses on the omega's exposed chest, purposely missing the pink nubs. In the faint light of the room, he catches the bruises his sucking left on the skin, and how hard Zhangjing was breathing. His cock twitched at the sight.

" _Alpha_ , please..."

"I'm right here." Yanjun whispers, before finally flicking his tongue on where the omega wants it.

"Ahh- mngghh..." Ziyi has gripped onto Zhangjing's sides, bucking his hips up that his cock slides along Zhangjing's crack, effectively gaining the omega's attention. Yanjun doesn't mind, his mouth busy.

Ziyi raises one hand to turn Zhangjing's head a bit to the side, the omega meeting him with a wet kiss. "Ziyi...aaahh...inside..."

Ziyi effortlessly spreads Zhangjing's legs open, but he doesn't push himself into the heat, and instead, continued rubbing his slick-covered cock against the omega's hole. He could feel Zhangjing quiver when he goes faster and faster until Zhangjing thrashes in his hold. "A-alpha!"

 _Smack_. Zhangjing felt the sting on his cheek, only for Xukun to run his finger down the same reddened spot. "Listen here, Zhangjing." The scent was so strong and the omega could only cower at the threatening scent, only to be lured back with Xukun's enticing sense of control. " _We're_ helping _you_ out, so _you_ follow _our_ lead. Do you understand?"

Zhangjing nods, and then Xukun's wrapping a hand around himself, his eyes piercing into the omega's soul before he commands him. "Suck."

The omega hungrily obliged, lips wrapping around the head of the alpha's bulbous cock. He wanted this after all, to be filled in all the right places until he passes out in pleasure. Xukun hisses when he felt Zhangjing's mouth relax, allowing him to push himself deeper, until his tip hits the omega's throat. Zhangjing winced at the sudden motion, making it harder for him to breathe. But then he feels Zhengting's hands run up and down his thighs, comforting him with a tingling sensation, and the omega could only moan in appreciation around Xukun's cock.

Zhengting couldn't help but admire how Zhangjing's cock was leaking so much from all the stimulation. Zhengting licks the omega's tip, twitching deliciously under his tongue, before he took all of the omega's cock in his mouth. He felt Zhangjing buck his hips up, but was saved from gagging when Yanjun pushed the omega down with his free hand, the other hand still jerking himself off. "Shhh, Zhangjing."

Yanjun went back to biting the omega's nipple, now all red and hard, and Zhangjing lets Xukun's cock out with a pop, trying to catch his breath. Zhengting wants to make Zhangjing feel good, too. That's what he's here for. He pushes two fingers into the omega, scissoring the hole as he bobbed his head around the omega's cock.

"Mmm, alpha, more-- aaahh!"

This time, Zhengting shuts Zhangjing by putting Ziyi's cock in him without warning. Ziyi moaned against Zhangjing's ear, only adding to the layers of pleasure the omega has been receiving.

Zhangjing feels delirious with the heat all over his body. Xukun stood before him, milking himself dry on his face. Yanjun was on his side, pinching and sucking until his skin bruised. Ziyi was underneath him, sheathing his huge cock inside him without a pause. He saw stars soon enough, coming hard into Zhengting's skillful mouth, and the latter does not waste a drop, licking down his length until it was soft.

* * *

"It still reeks," Chengcheng says the moment Zhengting opens the main door. "I will not ask what happened because I can smell it all fine, but please clean it up soon."

"Where are you staying!" Zhengting shouts after his labelmate who just turned away from the dorm quickly. "You kid!"

"Mom's!"

Zhengting pouts, but he closes the door and goes back to the room, still groggy from all that occurred last night. "It was Chengcheng."

"Didn't he have a key?" Xukun asks, eyes still going back and forth the air-conditioning unit and its remote stuck on the wall in Zhangjing's room. "Is 11 degrees fine?"

"Do you want him frozen," Zhengting laughs and goes around the bed to help him adjust the room temperature. "Maybe 16 degrees could be enough so he won't heat up again."

There was a knock on the door, revealing Ziyi still in his sweatpants and gray shirt. "Wow, it's so cold."

"Just to make Zhangjing a bit more comfortable," Xukun says. He and Zhengting inspected the bag Ziyi was holding. "What's this?"

"We all have to hydrate, so I bought you some vitamin water." Ziyi takes out two bottles and handed each to them. "I've given Zhangjing a drink yesterday night, when we were the only ones left awake."

"You did?" Zhengting asks before sipping.

Ziyi nods. "I also had to clean him up, Yanjun helped me a while ago, but he went back to bed."

Yanjun peeks at the boys murmuring to each other, but he's too sleepy to care. His eyes fall on the omega still sound asleep in his embrace. He smiles and closes his eyes again. It's nice to pull Zhangjing close to his body in the mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and forgive me for my sins ;-; mlem eheheh


End file.
